Brimstone/Rebirth
|pickupquote = Blood laser barrage |recharge = N/A |found = Devil Room |unlock = N/A |tears = }} ' Tedy Pan dżdżył na Sodomę i Gomorą siarką i ogniem od Pana z nieba. Rdz 19, 24 :W grze jest także pomocnik strzelający Brimstone'm ze zmniejszonymi obrażeniami. '''Brimstone to przedmiot pasywny. Przedstawia znak nieskończoności ∞ oraz patriarchalny krzyż ☨ umieszczony na górze. To alchemiczny symbol siarki. Efekty Isaac staje się demonem podobnym do tego przy podniesieniu The Pact, jednak ma większe rogi. Po podniesieniu zwielokrotnia obrażenia o 3. Isaac zaczyna strzelać dużym laserem przenikającym głazy i przeciwników. Musi być jednak naładowany (ok. 1-2 sekundy). Po wystrzeleniu laser jest aktywny krócej niż ten od Vis, co sprawia, że Globina można zabić, strzelając w niego raz albo przemieścić się, by trafić innych wrogów. Laser zakrzywia się podczas ruchu. Istnieje możliwość naładowania lasera przed wejściem do pokoju. Ważne * Próba wystrzelenia lasera przed naładowaniem anuluje strzał. * Kiedy gracz zostanie trafiony, ładując laser, anuluje strzał. * Zwiększanie obrażeń w statystykach zwiększa obrażenia Brimstone'a. * Zwiększanie szybkostrzelności w statystykach skraca czas ładowania lasera. * Azazel ma możliwość strzelania Brimstone o znacznie zmniejszonym zasięgu. Nadpisywanie Poniższe przedmioty zostają nadpisywane przez Brimstone. * 20/20 * Dr. Fetus * Epic Fetus * Monstro's Lung * My Reflection * Technology * Technology 2 ** W przypadku lasera Azazela postać nadal może strzelać małym laserem, jednak strumień krwi ma zmniejszone obrażenia. * The Parasite Interakcje * Chocolate Milk - Promień dłużej się ładuje, jednak zadaje większe obrażenia. * Cursed Eye - laser dłużej się ładuje przy zwiększonym DMG. * Dark Matter - Zwiększa obrażenia o 1. Laser może powodować efekt strachu. * Death's Touch - Zwiększa obrażenia. * Fire Mind - Strumień krwi podpala wrogów, jednak nie ma szansy na wybuch. * Hook Worm - Laser zmienia swój tor lotu, zwiększając swoją szerokość. * Ipecac - Smuga może zatruć wrogów. Wydłuża czas jego ładowania. * Iron Bar - Laser może dezorientować wrogów. * A Lump of Coal - Promień staje się ciemniejszy. Zwiększa obrażenia. * Mom's Eyeshadow - Strumień jest różowy. Może powodować efekt zauroczenia. * Ouija Board, Spirit of the Night - Promień jest przezroczysty * Soy Milk - Laser wystrzeliwuje się od razu, jednak ma bardzo małe obrażenia. * Spider Bite - Strumień zmienia barwę na różową. Może spowalniać wrogów. * Strange Attractor - Brak efektu. ** Jednak przy pos iadaniu dodatkowo Anti-Gravity wrogowie zostają wciągani do wiru. * The Common Cold - Laser zmienia kolor na zielony. Może zatruć wroga. ** Scorpio - Strumień zawsze powoduje zatrucie wroga. * Wiggle Worm - Promień staje się falisty. Połączenia * Anti-Gravity - po wystrzeleniu lasera tworzy się wir, z którego po ok. sekundzie tryska strumień krwi. Czerwony odmęt może ranić wrogów. Przy wysokiej szybkostrzelności Isaac może tworzyć wiry co chwilę strzelające krwią. ** Ta synergia jest niezbyt przydatna w przypadku Azazel'a, ponieważ laser wytworzony przez wir będzie miał tak samo mały zasięg. * Guppy - w trakcie wystrzelenia lasera będą wywoływane muchy. * Loki's Horns - strumień krwi może okazjonalnie wystrzelić w czterech kierunkach (+) podobnie jak Head of Krampus. * The Ludovico Technique - laser zmienia się w kontrolowany okrąg. Wrogowie znajdujący się wewnątrz niego nie otrzymują obrażeń. * Mom's Eye - czasami promień może zostać wystrzelony z tyłu głowy postaci. * Mom's Knife - laser zmienia się w łańcuch kilkunastu noży. Przed jego wystrzeleniem pojawia się jeden sztylet o zasięgu zależnym od czasu ładowania. * The Inner Eye - zamiast jednego, pojawiają się trzy oddzielne promienie, jednak czas ładowania jest dłuższy. * Mutant Spider - wystrzeliwuje cztery strumienie krwi. ** Podczas grania Azazelem laser jest szerszy. * Number One - promień zmienia kolor na żółty. Zmniejsza czas jego ładowania. * Polyphemus - znacznie zwiększa obrażenia lasera. * Spoon Bender - strumień automatycznie namierza wrogów. * Sacred Heart - zwiększa obrażenia. Ponadto dodaje efekt z wcześniej wymienionego przedmiotu. * Tammy's Head - po użyciu laser strzela we wszystkich kierunkach. * Tiny Planet - promień krąży wokół postaci, a potem leci w pożądanym kierunku. Seedy PC * NC8Y XHFR (Po pokonaniu bossa w The Caves I) * HM12 QGTW (Curse Room przy starcie pośrednio teleportuje postać do Devil Room) PS4 * LHVK 9NTS (Devil Room w drugim poziomie) Vita * SSH7 STDS (jw.) Ciekawostki * Według Biblii, słowo 'Brimstone' to starożytna nazwa siarki (ang. sulfur). * Symbol reprezentujący ten przedmiot, jest znany jako Krzyż Lewiatana. Ze względu na powiązanie siarki z piekłem, używany jest jako symbol szatana. __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:Przedmioty pasywne Kategoria:Przedmioty z Devil Room